


Contagious

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Phil, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sickfic, Teasing, stubborn dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is sick and hates medicine, but Phil doesn't care and makes him take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contagious

Nothing is worse than being sick and having your boyfriend gone. Dan hates being sick more than anything. Yes, he use to love being sick when he was a teenager since it meant no school. But, not it's just something he tries avoiding cause it had no benefit to him anymore.

He's been trying to fix this bug before it could go to far, but sadly the medicine kicked in too late and now Dan was coughing his lungs out on the couch and wrapped in a cocoon. He was sweating and soon kicked off the blanket, but then was cold and fucking hell, he wants to stop being sick.

Dan tried his best to distract himself from the pain he felt inside, going on tumblr and YouTube and watching boring documentaries which might bore him and put him out of his misery. However, he couldn't sleep and was literally dying. He swore he was dying.

It's been so long since he's actually being sick sick. To where he was puking and having a fever. He's had small colds that weren't too bad and bearable. But, something got him sick and he didn't know what to do. He called his mum, but the woman didn't answer. He could be dying, for all she knew.

Dan sighed and rubbed his eyes that are puffy and he grumbled while whining into his pillow. He wanted Phil home, but he also didn't cause he definitely didn't look attractive and might blind the boy even more from his horrendous looks. He already wasn't that good looking, he didn't want to make Phil suffer from looking at him like this.

Much to his dismay, he heard a key fumbling in the lock of the door and Dan panicked. Phil left this morning before he could see Dan was ill, so he didn't know. Dan nervously looked at the door, then tried to bolt out of the room before Phil could see him.

But, he fell.

His feet were tangled in the blanket and he groaned as he fell face first on the ground. A blush coated his already flushed cheeks and Dan curled in a small ball as Phil walked in with a grin and a small bag. He then furrowed his eyebrows when seeing his boyfriend curled in on the ground.

"Strangely, this isn't weird to me," Phil said more to himself.

Dan sheepishly tried crawling to his room, but Phil chuckled and he ran towards him. Phil went to the ground and laid on Dan, stopping him from moving. Dan groaned at his heavy weight and whined as he tried to push the guy off of him, but Phil just laughed and kept him down.

Phil scooted up a little and owned his head upside down so he could kiss him. But, suddenly Dan was frantically moving and Phil fell off of him with a frown. Dan ran away, a hand placed over his mouth and Phil went after him in worry, realizing he was sick.

He grimaced as he saw Dan throwing up in the toilet, his skin flushed red and eyes prickling with tears. The boy looked horrendous and he was weakly gripping onto the seat. Phil was nauseous from the vomit, but he sucked in a breath, timidly crouching next to Dan and lightly rubbing his shoulders to soothe and calm him down.

He told him softly,"Just breathe, yeah? Don't work yourself up."

Dan soon began to feel better and he wiped his mouth with a sad look on his face, avoiding Phil's eyes and going to the sink. Phil flushed the toilet and he saw Dan sniffling while brushing his teeth. He definitely needed a new one, that's for sure. He wasn't using it after what just happened, that's disgusting.

When he garbled some mouthwash, Phil pressed a kiss to the side of his head and mumbled sweetly, "I'll make you don't soup, okay? You should really a nice, hot shower. It helps you relax and might make you feel better."

"Join me?" Dan asked quietly, always so different when he's sick.

When Dan is sick, he changes to a whole other person. He's always vulnerable and weak and needy. Well, he's always needy, but this time in a different sense. He is never so quiet and Phil kind of liked it. He liked taking care of Dan and having Dan need him even if it's just for a shower or food or a nice cuddle.

Despite loving the idea of showering with his sweet and beautiful boyfriend, Phil declined. He needed to make him some soup so that it will be cooled down a little once Dan is out of the shower. Dan didn't like this and showed it by pouting. Dan Howell pouting. It was very interesting and cute.

Phil just gave him a kiss on the cheek and made sure Dan had the shower hot enough that it steamed, but not to wear it was scalping hot. When Dan began stripping from his sweats and tee, Phil blushed and quickly left. Even if he's seen Dan naked a million times, the sight still got to him.

As he started the soup, he let it sit and went through Dan's drawers to find something he can change into. He grinned at the onesie his boyfriend owned. Dan wouldn't be caught dead wearing it, but he would if Phil asked and Phil wanted him to wear it. Mainly because people say to sweat out the sickness and also because it was just cute to see Dan in it.

He went to the bathroom and placed the onesie and boxers on the closed toilet seat, then went to his own room. He changed into sweats and a sweater, then returned to the kitchen. He saw the soup was down and let it cool, hearing the shower turn off and grinned. He waited. Three. Two. One.

"Philip!"

Phil called back innocently, "Yes?"

"I don't appreciate this."

"Wear it! You look so cuddly," Phil whined and was happy when silence filled the house meaning Dan did as told.

That's the thing about their relationship, Dan always does as told and Phil loves it. Because, Dan loves making Phil happy and if Dan does what's told, Phil is happy. Their relationship was a give and take type thing and both were fine with that. As long as it didn't get out of hand.

Phil took the soup and poured it in a bowl. He got some ginger ale and also poured that in a cup, then carried them both to the coffee table. Despite having waited for it to cool down, the soup was still hot and Phil whimpered as he (as quickly as he could) placed it down and sighed in relief.

He went to their movies and grabbed out 'Kill Bill' since he knew Dan loved it. He placed the movie in and looked over, seeing Dan sheepishly walking into the room with his cute onesie on. Phil grinned and held up the movie case, showing Dan what they were watching.

Dan was actually wearing Phil's onesie, the totoro one, and simply nodded. He seemed in slight pain as he wrapped his arms around himself and laid down on the couch with a small whimper. Phil looked at him in sympathy and Dan just looked pitifully sick.

Luckily, Phil was fine and able to take care of his boyfriend. He moved up on the couch and had Dan sit up. Phil took the bowl of soup and took a spoonful. Dan rolled his eyes and pouted, scooting away. But, Phil shimmied his shoulders and grinned, trying to feed him.

"I can feed myself, thank you very much," Dan complained, trying to take the spoon.

"No, I wanna feed you. Open up," Phil exclaimed, happy when Dan did as told and he fed the boy

Dan reluctantly let Phil feed him. But, considering he's sick, he got full quickly and almost nauseous. So, Phil finished the soup and he smiled as Dan cuddled into his side a little. Dan isn't much of a cuddler, but when he's sick or tired, he loves clinging to Phil. That's why night time is Phil's favorite time, cause it's 'cuddle with Dan' time.

As he finished up his food, he saw Dan was turning a sickly pale color and closing his eyes a lot, holding his tummy. It was sad to see him in pain and Phil moved, mumbling he'll be back. He went to the bathroom and grabbed some medicine, looking at the different types and went with the grape flavored one.

Phil returned and saw Dan was curled in a small ball, snuggled in the onesie. Phil sighed and he quietly filled the small plastic measuring cup till it was at the right amount. He then hid it, knowing Dan hates medicine and would need to convince him to take it.

After contemplating, Phil smiled as he laid back down with Dan. The younger of the two sighed in relief as he shimmied closer, wrapping his legs around Phil and koala hugging him. Phil turned over so they were face-to-face and he leaned forward, just about to kiss Dan till the boy gasped.

"Phil, I'm contagious! You're going to get sick, you idiot," Dan exclaimed in horror, shoving him away lightly.

But, Phil cupped his hand around the back of Dan's neck and pulled him close. His lips lingered close to the boys and he shrugged with a small smile,"I don't care if you're contagious, I'm kissing you."

"I fucking swear, you're gonna get sick and don't you dare complain to me when you do, cause I warned you," Dan rambled, rolling his eyes. "But, nooo, Phillip had to go and be all ne-mmpf."

He was cut off as Phil pressed his lips to the boys, chuckling lightly against his mouth and let their lips move together. At first Dan was still strong on the whole 'not wanting to get Phil sick' thing, but he reluctantly continued to kiss the boy and hum sweetly.

It was weird to say, because most people wouldn't believe it, but they love making out. Phil usually leans more towards holding hands and hugging when they haven't seen each other in a while. However, that doesn't happen often, so they typically snog a lot and never get bored of it.

Dan felt Phil run his tongue along the younger boy's mouth and Dan quickly pulled back with a heavy breath. His hand fisted at Phil's shirt and he swallowed slowly, shaking his head. Phil frowned and threaded his fingers in Dan's slightly damp hair that was curling a little.

His hobbit hair.

Dan mumbled weakly,"S-Sorry, m'tired."

"You can take a nap, hm? Just-" Phil reached back, nonchalantly grabbing the medicine and handed it to Dan. "Maybe take a sip of this...or the whole thing preferably. Then, you can go to sleep."

Dan glared,"Gross, no. Nope. Definitely not."

"C'mon bear, just take the medicine, please baby?" Phil whined and tried moving the cup towards Dan's mouth, but Dan curled his lips in so they wouldn't open and he shook his head stubbornly. Phil hesitated and then he said suggestively, placing a hand on Dan's thigh,"If you take the medicine...I-I'll blow you."

"I will regurgitate on you."

"ew."

"Yeah."

"Take it!"

Dan sighed loudly and sat up, taking the cup. He sniffed it and clenched his eyes shut. Dan sniffled loudly from the stuffy nose and pinched his nose. He took than quickly swallowed the medicine and shivered in disgust as the grape flavored liquid went down.

Phil grinned and clapped his hands,"Yay!"

"This taste like fucking corpse," Dan angrily spat, handing the cup back and kept smacking his lips, wanting to get rid of the disgusting taste.

As Phil got up to put away the medicine, a mischievous expression formed on Dan's face as he watched his boyfriend leave. He waited patiently for Phil to come back, knowing just what to do to get rid of the miserable taste of medicine he was forced to take.

He knew that medicine wouldn't work, if anything it just makes him want to throw up even more. However, Phil believes if people take time to invent something then it must be useful. Poor, innocent Phil is such a goody-two-shoes sometimes.

Speaking of, the boy returned and Dan smiled innocently. Phil sat right back down, only for Dan to crawl over him and cradle his face, pressing their mouths together. Phil was taken by surprise, grimacing as Dan licked into his mouth only to be disgusted by the medicine flavor. He pushed Dan away with a pout and shook his head.

"Ew, Dan, why?!" Phil wiped his mouth repeatedly, having enjoyed that if it wasn't for the gross flavoring in his mouth now.

Dan shrugged and replied,"Sorry not sorry, s'your own fault for making me take the useless piece of crap people sell just to make us more sick and have us buy more useless bullshit."

"You're so negative." Despite his words, Phil fondly looked at the boy and patted his lap when seeing him yawn. "C'mon, you need a nap. You look thoroughly exhausted."

Like always, Dan did as told. He sighed and laid his head in Phil's lap that was covered with a small pillow. Dan turned so his face was buried in Phil's stomach and smiled. He loved being close to Phil a lot, even if his nose was stuffy and mouth tasted like artificial grapes.

As he found himself growing tired, Dan felt Phil's fingers play with his messy hobbit hair. Phil twirled the strands unknowingly and hummed off-key. His voice wasn't the best and Dan always jokes him about it, but it was somehow soothing and made him relax.

It wasn't long till Dan was asleep, his snores stuffy and Phil frowned. He grabbed a small blanket they had, tossing it over his boyfriend and yawned as he turned off the light by reaching over. Phil pressed a small kiss to Dan's forehead that was slightly sweaty and whispered,"Sweet dreams, love you."

Even if Dan was asleep, he always said the words. Then, Phil had fallen asleep sat up like that, head lolled back and very uncomfortable. However, Dan looked comfortable and he didn't want to move, not wanting to disturb Dan's slumber.

And, yeah, he woke with a crook in his neck and maybe a couple days later he also was sick. But, it was worth it. He would always kiss Dan, even if he's contagious.


End file.
